Tropiezos y encuentros
by Ann.SxS
Summary: — Llegare tarde a mi trabajo... y todo por culpa de esos dos/ —¿Estas bien?/ ¿De todos los chicos con los que pude chocar tenia que ser el? ¡El chico mas lindo que he visto en mi vida!/ —¿Se conocen Sakura?— cuestiono Ino picara. — Agradezco haber venido, así te pude ver de nuevo/ Y de repente las fiestas ya no se me hacían tan malas./ —Te quiero Sasuke.


**_Hola queridos lectores! Aquí yo de nuevo :3_**

**_Quise subir este pequeño One-shot porque no me podía dejar en paz jeje_**

**_ No podía sacar la idea de mi cabeza y pues, qui esta XD_**

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... son del grandioso masashi kishimoto, que en estos momentos nos tiene muy felices con el nuevo capitulo del manga :)_**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

* * *

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ¡Valla aun no me he caído!, será mi tiempo record _— pienso mientras miro mis pies andar con la mayor velocidad posible.

Lo lamento aun no me he presentado. Soy Sakura Haruno, una chica de estatura promedio, tez blanca, ojos color jade y con un pésimo sentido de coordinación a la hora de andar apurada.

Justo como ahorita. Si tal y como lo dije hace un momento estoy con el tiempo encima. Es mi primer día de trabajo y para mi mala suerte llegare tarde.

¡Maldito despertador! Como se le ocurre tener justamente esta mañana un complot contra mí. Según yo lo puse anoche.

Definitivamente tengo mala suerte.

Sigo mi camino maldiciendo todo lo que se cruza frente a mí; pero claro las cosas inanimadas no tenían culpa de mi desgracia.

La culpa la tenían mis "mejores amigos" Ino Yamanaka y Naruto Uzumaki. A ambos se les ocurrió salir de fiesta anoche y como era de esperarse…

Me querían llevar a mí.

.

Flash back:::::::::

.

—Frentona no seas aguafiestas, ¡ven con nosotros! — me decía una chica rubia y muy chillona a mi parecer. Mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka, no entiendo como esa chica es mi amiga.

—Si dattebayo vamos— y este es otro chico rubio, mi mejor amigo de la infancia Naruto Uzumaki un chico medio tonto pero con un corazón de oro.

—Mañana trabajo chico— ¿Cuántas excusas necesitaban para que me dejaran en paz?

—Vendrá Hinata-chan— suspiro el rubio— ¿Ándale si?

Yo solamente miraba resignada a ambos chicos, ellos me habían ganado. Saldría con ellos.

…

Veinte minutos más tarde nos encontramos en una discoteca-yo siendo casi arrastrada- a las afueras de la aldea. Pero ¿Por lo menos me divertí?

¡Claro que no! Porque en cuanto llegamos a la discoteca Ino y Sai- el novio de mi amiga- se perdieron en no sé dónde- y no quiero saber- dejándome con unos tortolitos que desbordaban miel.

Y así me "divertí" toda la noche entre cursilerías, una que otra propuesta indecente de parte de puro borracho, ruido por doquier y muy incomoda mirando a la parejita que se encontraba frente a mí.

Claro que me divertí, si solo fui mal tercio.

Por eso odio las fiestas.

…

Fin flash back::::

.

Pero volviendo a este momento, en el que ando casi corriendo intentando llegar a mi trabajo. Todo por culpa de esos chicos.

Aun no entiendo como cedo ante ellos.

Miro mi reloj ¡Faltan 5 minutos para que entre! Y yo no sé si pueda llegar. Aunque viéndolo bien solo una cuadra más y…

— ¡Ah!

Como era de esperarse me tropecé, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento.

Al parecer no vi algo que se cruzó en mi camino.

Una de dos: o soy muy patosa o el suelo me ama.

Opto por la segunda opción, prefiero creer que el suelo reclama mi presencia de nuevo que andar culpando mis patéticos sentidos de coordinación.

Miro hacia el frente aun en el suelo _"creo que me lastime las rodillas" _pienso con dolor. Un dolor que desaparece inmediatamente al mirar ese "algo" que me lleve de encuentro en mi vergonzosa caída.

Ojos como la noche, tez blanca, un rostro delicado casi tallado a mano, un cabello tan obscuro que me daban ganas de tocar, unos labios pronunciados con una delicadeza que no podía dejar de mirarlos. Un adonis, el chico más perfecto que haya visto en mi corta y nada interesante vida.

— ¿Estas bien? — me pregunta con una voz que casi logra que me desmaye allí— Oye— me toma el rostro mirándome a los ojos.

—E-em si— balbuceo como una idiota en cuanto salgo de mi ensoñación— Estoy b-bien— tartamudeo un poco.

.

"¡Que patética Sakura! ¿No puedes comportarte como alguien normal frente a ese chico?" — pienso con desespero— "Recuerda que Tu chocaste con él" —eso logra que salga de mi deslumbramiento.

¡Oh rayos! ¡Choque con el! De todas las personas con las que podía chocar debía ser con el ¡Con el chico más lindo que haya visto!

.

Querida suerte: creo que tu si traes algo en mi contra.

.

— ¿Tu estas bien? —le pregunto casi al instante, me preocupa que algo le pase al chico. Él no tenía la culpa de la falta de comunicación entre mis piernas y mi mente.

Él sonríe un poco deslumbrándome nuevamente ¿Qué no se da cuenta que si me sonríe o me mira me quita la respiración?

Al parecer él no tiene la mínima idea, porque con una sonrisa torcida- casi irreal- me contesto—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

¿Acaso leía mi mente este chico? Lo único que me preocupaba en ese momento era que él estuviera bien, no ponía la más mínima atención a mis rodillas, que en ese momento reclamaron mi atención.

—Auch— me quejo tocando el área afectada.

El me miro preocupado y de un rápido movimiento me levanto del frio suelo- que estaba mojado- y me llevo a una banca cerca de allí.

Yo no podía mirarlo por la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante.

"_Sakura, solo tu tumbas a alguien y sales lastimada"_

Siento como toca mi rodilla buscando la herida, afortunadamente traigo unos pantalones holgados. Así que solo levanta mi pantalón un poco dejando ver un pequeño raspón.

—Espero que no te moleste que lo haya levantado, tenía que curarte— me dice y yo solo asiento despacio.

Mientras lo miro curar mi herida, agradecí infinitamente traer pantalones holgados ese día. Noto como después de unos minutos saca de su maletín una venda y me la pone en la rodilla.

— ¿Eres medico? — le pregunto sintiéndome tonta de nuevo.

—No— me contesta con una tenue risa— le llevaba esto a mi padre— señala el maletín— mi padre es el médico.

—Oh, entonces creo que deberías de llevarle esto a tu padre… después se te hara tarde— le digo— Gracias por ayudarme y lamento haberte llevado de encuentro.

El solo me mira seriamente por unos instantes logrando que me sienta incomoda una vez más. Era tan doloroso ver a un chico tan lindo.

—Es cierto se me hace tarde— sonríe un poco— pero creo que a ti también ¿No?

Esa afirmación hace que me acuerde de algo…

¡Oh rayos, mi trabajo!

—Creo que ya llegaste tarde— me dice al ver mi expresión angustiada.

—Si es tarde— me levanto de un brinco, ignorando por completo el dolor y salgo corriendo— Adiós y gracias.

.

Finalmente lo dejo atrás y llego "sana y salva" a mi empleo. Afortunadamente ese rato que dure con el solo fueron 10 minutos.

—10 minutos que parecieron una eternidad— susurro mientras me dispongo a trabajar— y que extrañamente no quería que acabaran.

.

.

Ahora que me acuerdo… ¡No le pregunte su nombre al chico!

…

Pasaron los días y todo es una monotonía total, de la casa a la escuela, de la escuela al trabajo y del trabajo nuevamente a mi hogar.

Solo los fines de semana mis amigos me "raptan"

Podría decir que hay algo bueno de esto pero no lo hay. Desafortunadamente no he vuelto a ver a ese chico y me desespera. Porque por más que intente ocultarlo quiero ver esos ojos ónix de nuevo.

Pero siempre estoy en monotonía…

Afortunadamente hoy es viernes y podre quedarme en mi casa a leer un buen libro o a ver una película.

Nada lo cambiaria.

…

Media hora más tarde me encuentro de camino a la casa de Hinata siendo llevada por Naruto.

No entiendo cómo puedo ceder ante esos chicos, es como si de repente cambiaran mi forma de pensar.

Y eso me frustra.

— ¿Qué hago aquí Naruto? — le pregunto con desgano— ¿Qué no entiendes que solo hago mal tercio?

—Lo se Sakura-chan— me dice el rubio— sé que te sientes incomoda y por eso te presentare a un amigo.

¿Amigo? ¿Acaso quiere ser cupido? Este chico no tiene remedio.

—Naru…— intento decir pero me interrumpe.

—Los presentare, me costó mucho trabajo hacer que viniera, por favor Sakura-chan no lo arruines.

Me miraba con suplica, al parecer ese chico era importante para él. Por lo que solo me resigne, iría a la fiesta, me presentaría al chico y me iría a mi casa después.

…

.

.

Las fiestas jamás me han gustado ¿Lo dije alguna vez? Claro que sí, muchas veces. Pero nadie me escucha, simplemente no me gusta ver gente emborrachándose hasta perder la conciencia o personas tan pegadas que ya no se sabe quién es quién.

—Jamás me han gustado— les digo por quinceava vez.

—Sakura-chan, el vendrá

Claro ahorita aparte de estar en una fiesta- a la que no quería ir- con ciertos tortolitos, soy plantada.

El amigo de Naruto no se presentó… ese hijo de su…

—Naruto, lamento haber llegado tarde— escucho y en ese instante siento un escalofrió— ¿A quién me ibas a presentar?

—Teme Sasuke — saluda sonriente el rubio y me mira— ella es Sakura-chan

Lo miro y quedo más anonadada que nunca, era el, el amigo de Naruto ¡Era el!

¡El chico con quien me caí!

—Gusto en verte Sakura…— me saluda— de nuevo— completa la frase.

Me reconoció ¿Qué pensara de mí?

Seguramente que soy un peligro para la sociedad entera.

— ¿Se conocen? — pregunta Ino picara, ya me la imagino con su interrogatorio.

—Digamos que por azares del destino nos conocimos— dice sin dejar de mirarme— ¿Cómo siguen tus rodillas?

—Bien— me limito a contestar.

Aquellos dos rubios no dejaban de mirarme picaros…

"_Dejen de mirarme…"_

— ¿Se conocieron en alguna de tus caídas Sakura? — me pregunta Ino, haciendo que me sonroje.

¡Que esa chica no sabe lo que es guardar silencio!

—En realidad fui yo quien cayo— menciona el pelinegro, cosa que me sorprendió en demasía ¡Me estaba cubriendo!

.

Todos en vez de mirar al chico me miran a mi ¡Saben que soy una mala mentirosa! Cualquier movimiento me delatara.

— ¿Es cierto Sakura-chan?

—Si es cierto— contesto lo más tranquila que puedo.

Antes que el rubio abriera la boca-seguramente para decir que no me creía- Hinata llego a mi rescate y se lo llevo a bailar.

Estaba a salvo.

.

…

Cinco minutos más tarde Sasuke y yo nos quedamos solos. Resulta que Ino y Sai en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron. No debería de sorprenderme, siempre lo hacen.

— ¿Tus amigos siempre son así? — me pregunta Sasuke, seguramente a ellos no los conoce.

—Sí, siempre termino así— me señalo— Sola.

Para mi sorpresa, él se acerca lentamente y sin quitar su mirada de mis ojos y con una sonrisa torcida me dice:

—No estás sola— y yo me siento hiperventilar— ¿Te digo algo? Me alegra haber venido.

— ¿Por qué? — no entendía lo que me decía.

—Porque gracias al dobe pude verte de nuevo— me dijo seriamente ¿Era posible sonrojarse tanto? ¿Acaso quería verme? —cuando te vi no te pregunte tu nombre y eso de alguna manera me frustro.

— ¿Por qué?

No comprendía ¿Qué tenía de malo no saber mi nombre?

—Es que quería conocerte— me dice con un ligero sonrojo— Sakura…no sé qué sucede pero, cuando te vi. Algo me dijo que tenía que verte de nuevo.

.

—Oh— no tengo palabras para decir lo que sentía en este momento.

— ¿Oh?

—Lo siento… yo también quería conocerte Sasuke— listo lo dije.

.

Y al parecer esa respuesta si le gusto, porque en cuanto se lo dije me sonrió y no era una sonrisa torcida como la que me comenzaba a gustar, era una sonrisa sincera.

Esa noche entre plática y plática nos conocimos, esa noche no dejamos de platicar.

Aunque en ocasiones algunas chicas se acercaban a él para bailar pero el solo les decía que estaba conmigo… que quería estar conmigo.

Y esa noche al notar como me miraba, como ponía atención a lo que le decía, como sonreía o comentaba sobre mi vida… me di cuenta de algo que me alegro en demasía.

Yo le agradaba.

Y él me comenzaba… a gustar.

.

.

Y de repente las fiestas ya no se me hicieron tan malas.

.

—_Sasuke ¿Te digo algo?_

— _¿Si?_

— _¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos?_

—_Como no me acordaría Sakura._

—_Te quiero Sasuke._

—_También yo… señora Uchiha._

* * *

**_Esto es todo :)_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Recuerden el sábado subiré continuación de "Un deseo no deseado"_**

**_¿Algun reviews para esta escritora feliz?_**

**_Sayonara!_**


End file.
